Pinkie Pride
Pinkie Pride is an upcoming episode of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. It is produced as the twelfth episode of the fourth season and the seventy-seventh episode overall. __TOC__ Release A day prior to the episode's premiere on the Hub Network, "Pinkie Pride" was already available for purchase on Google Play, Not accessible outside the United States. but mistakenly lists it as season four's eleventh episode. Production and development This episode was first teased at San Diego Comic-Con 2013 where Mike Vogel said, "somebody will give Pinkie a run for her partying money." It was also revealed at SDCC that this will be a musical episode and Amy Keating Rogers is writing this episode. Show director Jayson Thiessen initially approached "Weird Al" Yankovic to do a guest role on Friendship is Magic on Twitter in April 2011, and Yankovic's appearance was further teased when Al met with score composer William Anderson, who used to play harmonica and other instruments in Al's band, in August 2012. The December 23, 2013 Hub Network press release originally said the title of this episode would be "Three's a Crowd", but on the 26th of that same month, it was revealed that that was a different episode altogether. This is the second episode to not contain a score by Anderson after Magical Mystery Cure. Songwriter Daniel Ingram and orchestrator Steffan Andrews instead handled the score of this episode. Summary The episode's credited cast of characters consists of Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Cheese Sandwich. Summary from Hub Network Summary from highlights press release "Pinkie Pie finds her status as 'super-duper party pony' in jeopardy when the mysterious Cheese Sandwich comes to town and offers to plan an epic party for Rainbow Dash. Guest voiceover by Weird Al Yankovic." Summary from episode press release "An elated Pinkie Pie is planning the biggest and best “birth-iversary” party ever for Rainbow Dash, but when another party planning pony named Cheese Sandwich rides into town, plans change. Soon, everypony is so excited about Cheese Sandwich’s party that they forget about Pinkie Pie, but her pride won’t let her go down without an official 'goof off'." Summary from AT&T U-verse "Pinkie Pie is proud of her reputation as a 'super-duper party pony,' but when the Cheese Sandwich arrives and offers to throw Rainbow Dash an over-the-top birthday party, Pinkie begins to worry that her party days are numbered." Summary from TV Guide Pinkie Pie may lose her reputation as the top party planner when the enigmatic Cheese Sandwich arrives and volunteers to organize a birthday bash for Rainbow Dash. Summary from USA Today "An elated Pinkie Pie is planning the biggest and best birthday party ever for Rainbow Dash, but when a strange new party planning pony named Cheese Sandwich rides into town, plans change. Soon, everyone is so excited about Cheese Sandwich's party that they forget about Pinkie Pie, causing her to question her own talents and abilities; however, Pinkie Pie's pride won't let her go down without an amazing, daring duel." Summary from Zap2it "Pinkie Pie must defend her status as a party pony when a mysterious visitor comes to town and plans a party for Rainbow Dash." Quotes :Pinkie Pie: Parties are no picnic! :Fluttershy: Oh, I like a nice picnic party. :Cheese Sandwich: I happen to be the premiere party planner in all of Equestria. If there's a party in need, there I'll be. Be it wingding, hoedown, hootenanny, or shindig, I'm your pony. :Rainbow Dash: I'll tell you what -- making this party epic! 'Cause this isn't just any birthday. It's also the anniversary of when I moved to Ponyville! :Rarity: Good heavens, Rainbow Dash. It's your "birth-iversary"! Gallery References Notes es:Pinkie Pride